


Promise of a Vow

by jhanjhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, four!Sehun, innocentlove, purelove, redrose - Freeform, sekai - Freeform, shortstory, supershortstory, ten!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: A short story of innocent love.





	Promise of a Vow

**Author's Note:**

> It's really super short. ^^

****

 

**sksksksksksksksksksksksksk8894sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk**

 

A four year old kid walks along the street of their little town. The little kid is holding a red rose plucked from his mother’s garden. He’s holding it carefully as to avoid the thorns on the stem of the flower. It seems for him that he’s walking for far too long, when he just walked from their home passed two houses to a residence that looked the same as everyone else’s house.

He stood there in front of the gate, and carefully maneuver the flower behind him, avoiding touching the thorns as he bend his right arm behind him. His left hand reached for the red-painted gate to rattle it and yelled, ‘HYUNG!’

He waited patiently for the house’s front door to open, and as it does, a tall kid emerged from the inside of the house and look over the gate to see his visitor. The tall kid then smiled and waved happily. He turned his head behind him and yelled to his mother, ‘Mom, Sehunnie is here!’ and left the door open as he run over their gate to let little Sehunnie inside.

The tall kid waited for little Sehunnie to walk to him so they could get inside the house together, but little Sehunnie still stood there, with his little arms behind him. ‘What is it, Sehunnie?’ The tall kid asked the four year old kid, with concern on his voice.

‘Hyung, I have something for you. Here,’ little Sehunnie then moved his right arm towards his front and showed the red rose to the tall kid, he reached out his hand over to his hyung so that the tall kid will get the red rose, ‘oh, hyung, be careful, this has little spikes here on its stick.

The tall kid, chuckled at Sehunnie’s words and carefully reached out for the red rose, holding carefully on its stem, ‘It is not called ‘stick’, Sehunnie, it’s called ‘stem’’ he smelled the rose and looked at Sehunnie, smiling hopefully at his hyung. ‘Why did you give me this?’

Sehunnie bit his lip, and said, ‘because it reminds me of you, Jonginnie hyung.’ The tall kid, Jongin, smiled lovingly at Sehunnie and asked, ‘I remind you of a red rose? That’s all?’ Jongin crouched down so he could looked directly at Sehun in the eyes.

Sehunnie bit his lip again and said, ‘hm, I always see Appa give Eomma so many red flowers, and I asked him why yesterday, he said it’s because he loves Eomma. And I love you, Jonginnie hyung, but I don’t have money to buy red flowers, so I secretly pulled one sti- ah, stem of red flower from Eomma’s flower garden.’ Sehunnie looked down and pouted, ‘I wanted to give you lots of red flowers but there’s so many spikes on the stem. So I only got you one.’ Sehunnie smiled shyly at his Jonginnie hyung.

‘You love me, Sehunnie?’ Jongin asked the four year old kid. ‘YES! I love Jonginnie hyung so much!’ Sehun smiled brightly as his hyung, as does Jongin to Sehunnie. ‘I love Sehunnie too, so so so much!’ Jongin grabbed Sehunnie by his left arm, as his right hand holds the thorny red rose. Jongin hugged Sehunnie and peppered kisses to his face. Sehunnie laughed merrily and kissed his hyung lots on his cheeks too.

As they trudged towards Jongin’s home, little Sehunnie promised to himself that he will buy lots of red flowers for his beloved hyung. _Just like Appa does with Eomma, I will make hyung happy, buy him lots of red flowers with no spikes. I will marry hyung!_

It’s a promise of a vow of pure love.

 

**sksksksksksksksksksksksksk8894sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. ^^


End file.
